Characters/Takeru
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * First Ancient you recruit * Ancients have no Troops, so damage isn't affected by Troop count * Eventually changes into Serious form permanently via Character Events * (Normal) High Atk power * (Serious) Ridiculously good stats * (Serious) Absurd Triple Action self buff * (Serious) Pretty good damage and AOE options | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Ancients have no Troops, so they can only grow through battle bonuses * Worst passive in the game * (Normal) Most impractical Form change skill in the game * (Normal) Her only non-basic skill damages herself and has Wait time * (Serious) Significant Wait or Delay times on all skills * (Serious) No effects on any of her skills |} Skills (Normal) |} Yamato Takeru is...well, let's not sugarcoat it. Takeru in her base form is one of the worst heroes in the game, both in overall stats and skillset. Her sole benefit is also a double edged sword: She's an Ancient. This means that she can absorb all sorts of damage without batting an eye, and just throw out the same powerful hits regardless of her health total. It also means that she will be the single most difficult hero to grow without abusing special battle events that require one team to clear multiple battles in a row (such as the 50 Floor Tower or the Labyrinth of Shambhala). Utilizing the Ambrosia item to speed up those meager bonus troops at the end of each battle can help her grow faster, but it's still a slow climb. Another unfortunate downside of Ancient heroes is that you can't replenish Troops, so the only ways to heal damage are to heal in battle or use Resting items. This limits her biggest asset, absorbing attacks without losing damage output, in a big way, and almost forces you to play her with a healer in the party. Because Takeru only has a single item slot, being required to use it for Resting items is completely debilitating, especially with how much she needs the Ambrosia to boost up her slow growth. As for Takeru's skillset, it's completely underwhelming, especially after having to fight her Serious form in order to recruit her. She has the only purely negative self-targeting passive in the game: Laziness. She's literally such an unmotivated neet that she requires someone to be behind her, forcing her to make some sort of effort. Her basic attack is Slash, which is average in all respects. Her only other skill is Tsumugari no Tachi, which is actually a gimped version of the skill that has worse damage, delay, range, and AOE than it should. It even damages Takeru before hitting the enemies; a byproduct of not making enough effort to control the dangerous flames of the attack. A glimmer of (false) hope exists in her form change skill. Using Get Serious, she can turn into the full power Yamato Takeru that stands tall among the full roster of Ancient heroes. Unfortunately, the 8 Brave cost and obscene 60 Wait plus standard 15 Delay makes it not only the worst transformation skill, but also probably the worst skill as a whole in the game. Burning that much meter for just a chance of turning into an actually great character is really just a bad meter investment, even in the longer scrolling battles. Skills (Serious) |} This is the real Yamato Takeru. She's a monster with huge stats and competent skills. Unfortunately, it requires either using an equally monstrous amount of meter to transform temporarily into this form, or simply waiting until you're nearing end-game, where you gain access to her fourth character event. This godsend of an event transforms Takeru permanently into her Serious form for the rest of the game; however, it doesn't raise her health at all. If you haven't been building her up diligently via battle bonuses for the entire game, she'll be in a rather sad state with no way to quickly get her up to speed. Despite the form change, she still retains the same unpleasant passive, the same lonesome item slot, and the same basic Slash attack. Thankfully, her new skills offer some much needed power and versatility. Burning Thunder has limited range and notable Delay, but more than makes up for it with such a huge amount of damage for the cheap cost. With her high stats and great damage modifier, it's possible to earn more Brave points than you spend on the skill. Great Bird Stance offers a way to drop significant damage in a quick burst, by buffing herself with Triple Action. Unfortunately, the multi-action buffs don't affect Wait time, making it only synergize with Slash and Burning Thunder without a Wait reduction item equipped. Thankfully, laying down Burning Thunder three times consecutively is pretty awesome on its own. Take heed of Great Bird Stance's very long Wait time though. It's pretty easy to get cancelled, even with the best Wait reduction item equipped. Takeru's hero skill is the true form of Tsumugari no Tachi, boasting nice damage, reasonably low wait and delay times, and the ability to hit any row of enemies while standing on the front lines. With only a single item slot, it may be worthwhile to equip the Vimana to eliminate its Wait time (and help reduce the tremendous Wait time of Great Bird Stance), but Ambrosia may still be a necessity if you haven't been keeping her up to par with the rest of your team's growth. Items Takeru has the second worst item capacity in the game, with only a single item slot available. This, coupled with her unique situation as an early-game Ancient, severely limits her item options. Generally you'll need an item to either keep her in good health or increase the bonus rewards from battles to boost her only source of growth. Once you have her established in the late-game though, she gains a little more freedom of item choice. Good Item Synergy: # Ambrosia #* This item may as well have been made for Takeru, as she's the single unit that requires battle bonuses for growth more than any other # Resting items #* Unless you always pair them up with a competent healer in battle, these are the only way to keep Ancient heroes in good health # Wait reduction #* Most of her skills have some amount of Wait time, so at least -30 Wait can be a big asset # Base stat boosts #* Sword items, or even Gungnir for decent crit rate, can be a nice extra boost to her already fantastic stats in Serious Form Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters